


Beloved Of Yesterday

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: It was the day of the wedding and Anne didn’t know what she was doing. Modern AU





	Beloved Of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thekingmakersdaughters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingmakersdaughters/gifts).



> This is for thekingmakersdaugthers on tumblr based on a prompt she gave me.  
> "Prompt : Richard is going to marry Kate and Anne is going to see him before the wedding for making him change it"

_“Please join us for the wedding of Richard York and Katherine Haute.”_

Anne nearly dropped the invitation in her hand as she started to shake after reading the words written in beautifully calligraphic style.

Of course, she wasn’t supposed to be shaking. This was not the reaction she should have after learning that her childhood friend was getting married; she should be happy and be willing to share the joyous occasion. But Anne couldn’t, even if she forced herself but she just couldn’t lie to herself like that.

“Annie?” Her sister’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “What’s wrong?” Anne stayed silent and Isabel’s eyes went to the parchment in her hand and she instantly knew. “Oh, Annie. I’m sorry.”

“No worries,” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “It was a silly, childish crush.”

“You loved him.” This was the first time in years that they talked about Anne’s feelings for her childhood playmate, after all they drifted apart in high school but now that they received an invitation to his wedding, Isabel couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her little sister.

“It was a long time ago, Izzy.” She said, “We were kids.”

“But we’re not kids anymore and you still have feelings for him.”

“What do you want me to do?” Anne asked pointedly, “Go to him and tell him not to marry her?”

“Yes.” Isabel stared at her sister and she knew that Anne would never do such a thing but she hoped, hoped for her sister and Richard’s sake that she would.

* * *

 

It was the day of the wedding and Anne didn’t know what she was doing.

She paid the cab driver and got out of his cab, the whole ride over to the venue was spent trying to talk herself out of this. What if Richard didn’t even feel the same? Anymore. But at least she needed answers to her questions.

She went inside and was stumped. She didn’t know where Richard was.

“Anne?” She turned to his one of Richard’s brothers already in a tux. “What are you doing here? It’s still an hour before the ceremony.”

“George.” She gave him a reluctant smile. “I –“

“He’s at the back.” George said without any hesitation. He already guessed why she was here so early. “Second door to the right.”

“Thank you,” She said and quickly made her way to where Richard was.

She opened the door without knocking and Richard is there looking as glorious as ever in his black suit and tie. He let his curls grow out and she thought it must have taken him forever to control his hair. She always loved running her hands though his curls when they were young.

“Anne?” The bewilderment in his voice was a reminder that he did not expect her to be here – or at least in this room – and Anne suddenly remembered that she did not know what she was going to say.

“Congratulations.” It seemed like the most logical thing to say.

Richard looked both surprised and confused, “Thank you.”

“I –“ She supposed this was a lost cause. She didn’t even plan on what she was going to say. “I should –“

Before she could finish, Richard already closed the distance between them and had his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his encircled her waist.

“Why are you here?” He asked, not letting go of her.

“I don’t know.”

“You came here to stop me, didn’t you? Ask me not to marry her and I won’t.”

“What?” She hesitated because she honestly didn’t think it would be this easy.

“I won’t marry her but I need you to tell me.” His eyes are burning and he looked at her. “Tell me that you don’t want me to marry her.”

“Don’t do it. Don’t marry her.” She finally said after a moment of just looking at him.

After years of being apart and the changes they both went through, he still looked like the little boy that caused her to trip when he stepped on her dress the first time they met.

“Then I won’t.” He said before hugging her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
